Party Favors
by LdyAnne
Summary: Set after the end of Rising.  Was the city of the Ancients really as deserted as it seemed when the expedition arrived?  Written for the Halloween Challenge


Once the city of Atlantis had been teeming with people – people who crowded her rooms and walked through her corridors; people who lived and loved and died there. Even though the threat of war with the Wraith hovered like a storm cloud over the city, it had been alive with music and art and laughter because math could be played as music and science was as beautiful as art. The city's inhabitants took joy in their work and celebrated each new discovery as a child brought forth from the womb.

Then disaster arrived in the form of a Wraith armada that besieged the city from the skies above. It was plain that, in spite of all their knowledge, this was not a war the people of Atlantis could win. Their only recourse was to leave their beloved city and journey to a place where the Wraith were not known.

No one wanted to go, but they were a pragmatic people. They knew they had no choice. So the inhabitants of the city packed their most precious possessions, put away their research and their experiments, turned off the lights and left through the 'gate for Earth. It was always their intention to return someday. But while they were in the Milky Way galaxy they learned the last secrets to achieving their collective dreams. They learned how to ascend. Once they knew the hows of it, there was no turning back. Not even for their beloved city would they turn away from what they had worked so hard to achieve. So, one by one the Ancients ascended, leaving behind the earthly plane.

For ten thousand years the city lay at the bottom of an ocean. The halls echoed with the footsteps of ghosts. The trees and greenery that had been left behind when the last of the Ancients fled withered and were soon dry husks. There was no light in the city, there was no life and the city slept.

Then one day the 'gate opened. Strangers stepped through and the city woke up at their touch. But just because these new people had the blood of the Ancients in their veins did not mean they were worthy to be guardians of the secrets left in the lost city.

* * *

_I was working in the lab late one night  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For my monster from his slab began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise  
_  
_He did the mash  
He did the monster mash  
The monster mash  
It was a graveyard smash _

The first strains of the 'Monster Mash' pounded through the loud speakers as Sheppard strolled through the door of what had been the mess hall only a few hours before. Atlantis' scientists and soldiers had transformed it from a mundane and prosaic room into something that resembled the set of a horror movie; there was fog that drifted across the floor, open coffins and slimy, ropey stuff hanging from the ceiling that looked remarkably like entrails.

"Cool," he said to no one in particular as he made his way through the room checking to make sure that things were almost ready for the arrival of the Athosians. He stopped when he spotted someone that looked vaguely familiar; John remembered seeing him in the science labs. But, instead of the blue science uniform, the man was wearing a vest he'd probably gotten from the Athosians over a billowy white shirt. He had what was probably supposed to be a turban but really looked like a SGC-issue towel twisted around his head. Even so his hair insisted on escaping in little whispy strands, and his glasses sat haphazardly crooked on his nose. It was a decidedly bizarre sight for one of the (John had thought) staid and stuffy scientists. It looked like he was going to have to revise his opinion on that matter.

"That's some get-up you've got there, uhm… Doctor…?" John almost choked trying not to laugh.

"Radek Zelenka," the scientist introduced himself. "You said we should get into spirit of the party. I think it is an excellent idea to get to know one another – science and military and the Athosians," He talked nearly as fast as McKay, but even with the accent John found he had no trouble understanding his words. "This city is very strange and it is good to take a moment and celebrate that we are still alive. Still," he gave a wave of his hand to take in the set-up around them and leaned in a little, "I think Halloween party is a bit of irony. I like irony." He grinned at John and John couldn't help but grin back.

"What exactly are you supposed to be?" John asked with a raised eyebrow. Zelenka was certainly colorful.

Zelenka held up a deck of playing cards. "I am fortune teller."

"You can tell fortunes with a deck of playing cards?" John did he best not to look skeptical, but Zelenka must have seen it on his face. He nodded.

"Yes, you can. My grandmother taught me how when I was small." With a flourish, Zelenka produced a silk scarf which he smoothed carefully over the table. "My Grandmother Vadoma was fortune teller." On top of the silk Zelenka placed a crystal ball and the deck of cards. "She was always telling me I would marry pretty girl and have many, many children, so I knew she was lying."

"How?" John couldn't help but asking.

"I hate children," Radek answered with a sour twist of his mouth.

"Oh, come on," the major smiled at him sardonically. "They're not all that bad."

"Oh, no, they are even worse. But this is to be a party, we will not speak of children here."

John didn't think it was wise to mention the Athosian children who would be at the party. Some things were just best left as a surprise.

Radek shuffled the cards. John stared in amazement as he expertly manipulated them. He fanned them out and said, "Pick a card, Major. Any card."

He raised an eyebrow, but John selected a card and placed it on the table face up – the seven of spades.

John didn't miss it when Zelenka's face turned pale. He quickly reached out to pick the card up and put it back in the deck but John was faster. He caught Zelenka's wrist and held it fast.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes intent on the scientist's face.

Zelenka swallowed and twisted his wrist in the major's firm grip. "It is the seven of spades," he answered evasively.

"I see that. What's wrong with it?"

Ford chose that moment to saunter by and he whistled low when he saw the card on the table. "Oh, that's bad news, Major," he said.

"You know how to read these, too? Did I miss the Tarot class at the SGC? What does it mean, Doc?" John asked again, his eyes intent on Zelenka.

Zelenka swallowed and spoke softly, "It speaks of an unexpected burden. It is a warning against loss and sorrow."

John jerked away as if burned. He didn't really believe in fortune telling and fate, but he had just gained military command of the entire expedition by shooting his commanding officer and waking up the Wraith from hibernation decades too early. The card was too close for comfort. He forced laughter. "Very good, Doc. Let's see what you've got for Ford here." He thought that when the cards predicted long life and much riches for Ford it would help to lighten the mood.

Zelenka's demeanor stayed entirely too solemn as he turned to the young lieutenant and held out the cards, "Lt. Ford. Would you like to choose a card?" he asked, almost as if he were afraid the soldier would.

Ford's gaze flicked from John to Zelenka and back again before he reached out hesitantly and drew out a card. He didn't even look at it before he placed it face up on the table.

John felt a prickle of unease when the nine of spades was laid down next to his seven.

If Zelenka's drawn in breath wasn't enough to confirm his bad feeling, Ford's step back did it.

"Oh, man," Ford breathed out.

Around them the room rang with music and laughter as the rest of the expedition prepared for the party, but their little corner was cold for some reason. John could feel goose bumps spring up on his arms.

"It is a party game, after all, Major," Zelenka tried for a diffident air, but he just wasn't quite making it.

Ford didn't say anything; he stared down at the card like he was willing it to be anything else but what it was.

"Doc?" John said, pointing at the card.

"Alright then," he said, his reluctance plain, "it is back luck. In all things. It is destruction and death."

The coldness wrapped itself around John. He shuddered and took a step back, "I've uh… got to go check on McKay and find out what he's up to." He grabbed Ford's arm and pulled him along. "And Ford has to come with me so we can… uh… make sure everyone's ready." It was lame he knew, but he wasn't leaving Ford to be freaked out more by the scientist. The last thing that he needed was for the man in charge of their demolitions to believe that he was cursed.

It only took a step away from Zelenka and his table for the oppressive mood that had settled over them to dissipate and suddenly they were surrounded by laughter again.

"Man, that was weird," was Ford's comment.

John nodded in agreement. "You can say that again." Across the room he spotted McKay. John waved at him and moved to join him, pulling Ford along with him.

"Zelenka is insane," he said as soon as they were close enough to be heard.

"Hello, it's nice to see you, too," McKay snapped at them, completely ignoring what John had said. "And who was it who volunteered me for this?" He made a point of looking around the room. "Oh, wait, that would be you." He gave John the evil eye. It might have scared anyone else, and often did, but John was beginning to figure out that McKay was more bluster than actual bite. He just smiled at McKay affably and bounced on his toes.

"Come on, Rodney, it's a Halloween Party. What's not to love?" Zelenka and his talk of gloom and doom was forgotten in the game of McKay Baiting. It was quickly becoming one of John's favorite pastimes.

And he wasn't disappointed this time as McKay scowled at him. "What? Are you serious? It isn't even a real holiday, you know. It was created by the candy companies so that they could increase their candy sales…"

Carson appeared out of the crowd at that moment. He was dressed as a doctor, no surprise there, with a white coat and his stethoscope around his neck. But he had created a fairly realistic-looking head wound and there was blood all over the coat.

"I'll have you know that Halloween originated in Scotland, Rodney" he informed the other man tartly. "It actually started as Samhein and is the one night of the year when those in the spirit world can make contact with someone on this side."

There was silence for a moment as all three of his audience stared at the doctor in astonishment. It was McKay who broke the silence. "I might have known that you'd believe in such hocus pocus. After all, it's as much superstition and guesswork as medicine."

"Now, be nice, Rodney," John cautioned him. The doctor was obviously getting into the spirit of the party and John didn't want his enthusiasm dimmed.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Beckett was quick to assure him with a quick pat on his arm. "Halloween was always my favorite holiday growing up. I loved putting on a costume and going from house to house trick-in-treating. In Scotland we had to have a 'party piece' to perform at each house we visited. I remember one year when I tried to do the Highland Fling. I was all dressed up in a kilt and a sporran, I thought I was doing vera well until I fell flat on my face and completely embarrassed myself. Oh, those were the days." The doctor walked away from them shaking his head in fond memory and chuckling.

"I wonder if he hit his head in that fall?" was McKay's sour rejoinder to the Doctor's back. "It would explain a lot."

"Well at least he's trying to get into the spirit of things, Rodney. He's not all complaining like someone I could mention," John snapped at him.

McKay had hated the idea from the moment that John had mentioned it in a staff meeting. Sure there was lots of things to do and yes, they did have to worry about a Wraith attack at any moment. But from John's point of view that just made it more imperative that they take a moment and relax, get to know one another and make the Athosians feel more at home with them. But McKay begrudged every moment spent away from his precious city.

John looked Rodney up and down, "And just who are you supposed to be?" The scientist didn't look much different than he did any other day. His only concession to the party was the white lab coat he was wearing, similar to Carson's, except that Rodney's was cleaner, or at least it had less blood on it.

Rodney crossed his arms and thrust out his chin, "I'll have you know that I am a great scientist."

"Uhm… excuse me, Dr. McKay, but didn't Dr. Weir say that we're all supposed to dress up for the party?" Ford pointed out.

"Of course she did," Rodney snapped at him. "I'm Victor Frankenstein. And you," he stabbed a finger at Sheppard, "are going to be Igor."

"Hey, I'm not the sidekick," Sheppard protested, backing up a step. "Let Ford be Igor. I was going to be Dracula. You know mysterious and charming." He struck what he considered to be a mysterious, charming pose.

McKay snorted inelegantly. "Dracula? You've got to be kidding me. In a galaxy where there's a species that can suck your life out through their hand? And you're going to be Dracula? You'll traumatize these kids so badly they'll be in therapy for years." McKay scoffed at him.

"Oh." John hadn't actually thought of that, but he wasn't going to admit it to Rodney McKay. "Well, I'll just be Frankenstein's monster then. He's pretty cool – a misunderstood loner, who tries to work for good before he's hunted to his death."

"You can't," Rodney said simply.

"And why not?"

Rodney smirked at him before pointing to Ford, "Because Ford is going to be Frankenstein's monster."

Ford's face lit up. "Really?" He nearly bounced in his excitement. "Cool! I mean, yes, I am."

He and Rodney exchanged a look that John assumed was satisfaction. He rolled his eyes.

"Traitor," John muttered to Ford. "Fine, I'll be Igor." Privately he was delighted that McKay was going to play. If that meant he had to be Igor, well he wouldn't like it, but he'd do it. "But you owe me, Rodney."

"That'll be the day," Rodney said absently as he went back to doing whatever he had been doing when they walked up.

"What are you doing?" John asked, watching as Rodney set out beakers and Bunsen burners.

"I'm a mad scientist," Rodney explained, not so patiently. "I'm going to conduct experiments here to amaze and awe."

"Oh, I'm sure the Athosians will find that fascinating," John said with a roll of his eyes at Ford who nodded his agreement.

"Go away. I still have things to do if I'm going to be brilliant. And you," he called after them as John and Ford turned away, "I'll need you to come be Igor once the party starts."

"Try not to blow anything up." John waived a hand at him as he and Ford walked away.

He spotted Elizabeth as she came through the door. She smiled at him and waved. Her hair had been teased to within an inch of its life and it was streaked in white powder.

John nudged Ford in the ribs, "Hey," he teased. "I think Frankenstein's monster has a bride." Ford blushed at the idea, but he waved at Elizabeth.

Leaving Ford to help some of the marines wrestle a couple of grave stones (made from packing crates) into place as decorations, John negotiated his way to her side. They stood quietly watching the busy crowd around them.

"John, this was a brilliant idea," she said quietly.

He tried not to let it mean anything to him. But it had been so damn long since anyone had thought anything he suggested was a good idea; he couldn't help the little thrill of pride that shot through him. He covered by shrugging diffidently, "Well, you know, I thought it would just help us to get to know each other, be a good ice breaker."

She smiled warmly, "It is at that."

The two of them wandered around a while looking at the set up for the party making sure everything was ready for the Athosians' arrival, which was supposed to be at any minute.

John was suitably impressed at what had been accomplished. Besides the sound system that was still blasting whatever could be reasonably deemed 'spooky' music through the room, there was the decorations that had been scrounged and built from whatever they had on hand. The mess hall staff had taken some almost-grape thing the Athosians had provided for the party and peeled them; there was a whole bowl of creepy eyeball things. There were cookies shaped like ghosts and bats and little grave markers with 'RIP Major Sheppard' written on them. John grinned as he picked one up and bit into it. The punch bowl was full of something pink that smoked. It was officially the coolest party ever.

That was when the lights went out.

There were dismayed cries and muttered curses from around the room.

Someone shouted, "Don't anyone move, I've got a flashlight here."

John heard McKay say, "Alright, which one of you idiots did that?"

Before the flashlights could be found, before McKay could even complain again, the lights came back up blazing brighter than they ever had before. John blinked against the brightness that blinded him.

When he could see again, John discovered that he was no longer on Atlantis.

He found himself on the Wraith ship where he'd rescued Teyla and the rest of their captured people. At first he thought he was alone, which was fine by him. He wasn't quite ready to deal with the Wraith again so soon after his first encounter with them. And he didn't have his weapon or any means to defend himself. He'd been at a _party_.

"Good to see you again, Major." The voice speaking to him was his first clue that he wasn't alone.

He jerked around in surprise. He discovered Colonel Marshall Sumner sitting at the table.

"I… uhm… you're looking well, sir." He wasn't exactly sure what to say to a man that he'd killed.

"Thanks. You, too." Sumner said. He took one of the apple things that was in the bowl on the table and took a bite. He crunched as he regarded Sheppard critically. "You've done really well for yourself, Major. One day in the Pegasus Galaxy and you've killed your commanding officer and taken his job for your own. Not bad for a fuck-up with a black mark on his record who was stuck doing milk runs in the most out of the way post possible."

It wasn't something that John hadn't already said to himself. But it was a shock to hear it from Sumner. "Sir, it wasn't like that," he protested weakly. John knew it was stupid to try and argue morality with a ghost. Hell, he was probably having some PTSD thing and was right now in the infirmary on Atlantis being fitted for his own white jacket instead of enjoying his Halloween party.

The colonel took another bite of his apple watching John the entire time.

"Why don't you tell me about it, Major?" Sumner leaned forward, "What did it feel like to sit up there safe and secure in your little nook and see me down here being fed on by that Wraith bitch?" He stood letting the apple drop from his hand. It hit the floor with a dull thud.

Although his first impulse was to back way, John found himself unable to move as Sumner advanced on him.

"Did you feel satisfaction that you were getting some sort of revenge because I didn't like you?" He was in John's face barking the words at him. "Because I was mean to you? Tell me, Sheppard, what was it like as your bullet tore through my heart? Tell me." Sumner's face was contorted; it was nearly purple he was so angry.

"Sir," John swallowed, trying to think. _What can I say in my own defense_, he thought miserably. In the end he had killed Marshall Sumner. "That Wraith… thing had you down on your knees, sir. She was stripping you of every secret you had. She wanted to know about Earth."

Sumner circled John, his eyes hard and cold. "So? You told yourself you were protecting the secrets of Earth. Did that make you feel better as you took aim on me, as you pulled that trigger and watched that bullet kill me? Did you tell yourself that you were being a good soldier?"

"I… no, sir," John struggled against whatever compulsion was holding him still, but it was no use, he was frozen, able only to use words to defend himself. And John Sheppard wasn't good at words, he never had been. "I didn't like you. I admit that…"

"You didn't like me? So you killed me? What kind of person are you, Sheppard?" Sumner was close enough John should have been able to feel the heat of his body, but there was nothing there, only cold radiating off of him in waves.

"I didn't want to kill you, sir. I didn't like you, sure, but you didn't like me either. I shot you because that bitch had you on your knees and she was sucking your life out of you moment by moment and I was trying to spare you."

"Oh," Sumner's eyebrow arched in disbelief, "so you were being a humanitarian then? You were being _nice_ to me by killing me?"

John knew he wasn't winning whatever was going on. The Sumner standing before him was determined that no matter what Sheppard said, he was going to twist the words to suit his own needs and desires.

"I'm sorry you're dead, sir. That's all I can say. I killed you, yes, but I didn't want you dead."

"Are you sure?" Sumner stood in front of John, eye to eye, "Because your life is sure a hell of a lot better now than it was when you walked through the gate. All you had to look forward to was a life as a light switch. Today you're the military head of a very important expedition."

It was the insistence that he wanted the job as military commander that pissed him off. Hell, John didn't like being in charge. He hadn't wanted it. But now that he had it, he wasn't going to let the people he was responsible for down just because he didn't want the job. "I'm the military leader of a lost expedition," he spat back at Sumner. "In a galaxy a hell of a long way from home, where we might never be able to get back to. In a war that we didn't expect, against an enemy that beat the Ancients. Yeah, that's some promotion I got myself there, Colonel. Gee, I'm so glad I killed you."

John didn't know what reaction he expected, but it wasn't the one he got. Sumner laughed.

* * *

Rodney worked frantically at the controls, knowing that there was something he was missing, some vital piece of information that would help him see the solution and save the day. But it hovered just out of reach and his time was running out. 

"Come on, McKay, admit it. You've failed this time. You've convinced all these people to come to the Pegasus Galaxy and when you hit your very first test you're going to fail them and they're all going to die." The voice in his head that spoke of failure had sounded like Sam Carter's voice ever since Rodney had met her. She represented for him everyone who had ever told him he would never accomplish anything, that he just shouldn't try. Now as he worked against time to find the answer to save the city and save all of them, he did not need that voice in his head telling him that he was going to fail.

"Go away," he told her grimly, refusing to be distracted. "I'm working here."

"Oh, come on, McKay, just give it up. Enjoy your last few minutes in the city instead of trying to find an answer that you're just not smart enough to find."

"Not listening, not listening, not listening," Rodney chanted to himself, his fingers flying over the keyboard of the Ancient equipment. It was a lot to take in sure; it would be an impossible learning curve for most people, but not for him.

"No, really, McKay," she said soothingly. "No one can blame you. You can't be expected to know everything."

"I blame me," it burst out of him before he could even think about it. "These people trust me, unlike you and the SGC and I don't intend to let them down."

"Oh, please," her voice was condescending, "they're all going to be dead because they trusted you. I remember how you were ready to just let Teal'c die without trying anything else to rescue him. Why should this be any different?"

"I've changed since then," Rodney protested. "I came to the Pegasus Galaxy to make a difference, and I'm not going to quit just because it's a little bit hard. I can figure this out."

"They wouldn't blame you," Sam said slyly. "They'd all be dead."

Rodney's mouth twisted, "And so would I, and that's just not happening. Now, are you going to help me?" he challenged the voice in his head, "Or are you going to sit in the corner and shut the hell up while I work?"

There was no answer except for an echo of laughter.

* * *

Elizabeth sat across from Simon in the big chair that had always been her favorite. She wished that she had said good bye in a video tape so she wouldn't have to see the resignation in Simon's eyes, she wouldn't have to see the knowledge that she had picked an expedition to another galaxy over him. 

"It sounds like it could be dangerous place, this Atlantis," he said when she was finished with her explanation.

"I'm going to be traveling with the best and the brightest that our planet can send. I think they can handle whatever we find in Atlantis." She couldn't help bubbling with enthusiasm at the thought. "I just can't tell you how much I want to do this, Simon."

Simon's smile was sad, "Oh, I'm pretty sure I have an idea, Elizabeth. How can I compete against the greatest endeavor the human race has ever embarked on?"

"It's not a competition, Simon," she insisted, willing him to know how much she loved him. "It might take some time, but we will find a way to come home." She leaned forward trying to get closer to him. "I will come home to you."

"That's what you tell yourself now. But what if you find yourself on the other side of this… wormhole and it's everything you've ever looked for here on Earth but couldn't find?"

"Please, Simon, I need you to understand."

"I understand, Elizabeth, more than you know."

And he probably did. Simon had always known her very well. He'd put up with a career that took her away for weeks and months at a time. But now she was leaving for a new galaxy, not knowing if she was going to find a way home.

"Tell me, Elizabeth, what are you going to do if you get to where you're going, if you convince all these people to go with you, and you find some horrible thing on the other side? What if you've convinced all these people to go to their deaths? What then?"

It was what woke her up in the middle of the night. That nightmare. Yes, she hoped that they were going to find amazing things in the city of the Ancients – science and technology that would make what they found in Antarctica to be mere child's toys. But there was always the chance that they would find death and destruction on the other side of the wormhole, too.

"They're all adults, Simon. I haven't coerced them or forced them into something. They all know the risks of what we're facing. We're explorers, Simon, we're going because we have to. There is always danger in every new endeavor, but there's also the chance to see something no one else has ever seen before, to discover things no one has ever known before. It's worth the danger and the risk." In her passion she had slipped to her knees at his feet. She clutched his hand trying to communicate to him just how much she wanted to do this.

"What if I told you that you'd meet a terrible enemy the first day you stepped through your gate?" Simon asked softly, the awful knowledge of what they would face in his eyes.

"You can't know that," she denied, pushing herself away from him.

He continued relentlessly, "What if I told you that you would face unimaginable horrors and you wouldn't lose your expedition in one fail swoop, but one person at a time? You'll stay awake nights crying because it would be your decisions and your commands that sent your people to their death." She backed away trying to escape his words. Then her back hit the chair she'd been sitting in and she had nowhere else to go.

"No, Simon, please don't say that." She shook her head in denial.

"It's the truth, Elizabeth. You've painted this glorious picture of what you're going to find on the other side of the wormhole, but it's a canvas of lies. All you'll find in Atlantis is death and destruction in Atlantis. People will die, and it will be your fault." She'd never heard Simon use that voice full of anger and condemnation.

It was true she didn't know what they'd find in Pegasus. She hoped for the best, but… She straightened and returned his accusing gaze, "But we'll make discoveries, too, we'll make friends in the Pegasus Galaxy. We will balance the scales, we have to. Because whether I lead it or not, this expedition will go, and I have to believe that I can make a difference for the good."

"Poor deluded, Elizabeth," Simon mocked her, his laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

The confusion was akin to what he felt when he was going into hypoglycemic shock. Nothing made sense, and Rodney didn't like it when things didn't make sense, he liked his world orderly and neat. He also didn't like being jerked around. He liked mind games even less. 

Finding himself standing in Elizabeth's office with Sheppard and Elizabeth, Sam sitting at the desk with her hands folded primly, smiling at them, was the last straw.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" he demanded.

Sam smiled approvingly and folded her hands. "You really are a very smart man, Doctor McKay. So, you've figured out that I'm not who I seem to be?"

"Oh, please," his voice dripped with disdain. "Like that was even hard. If you're going to play mind games with us, you're going to have to work harder than that."

"Be careful what you wish for," Sam said as her figure blurred and melted into another shape – she became someone else, someone he'd never seen before. A man now sat at Elizabeth's desk, an elegant looking grey-haired man with piercing brown eyes, he was dressed in a simple white tunic and pants.

At the change, Sheppard took a stop forward between Elizabeth and Rodney. "I think Rodney asked you a question. Who are you? And what do you want?"

The man smiled at them, but it held no warmth. "My name is Garon and I am the Guardian of this city. You don't think the Ancients would leave their city with all the wonders and dangers it holds to just anyone who happened to wander in?"

"You're an Ancient?" Elizabeth breathed out in wonder.

"Well then you can tell us what we need to know to protect the city." Rodney stepped forward forgetting completely the twisted game that Sam/Garon had just been playing with him. He saw a new resource to be used and he really, really needed answers. Sheppard growled as Rodney stepped past him on his way to the man sitting at the desk.

"Hold on there a minute, McKay," Sheppard hissed as grabbed his arm and tugged him back in place. "We only have this gentleman's word that he is who he says he is. Why don't we ask a few more questions before we give him the keys to the city?"

Rodney didn't want to be cautious. There were so many things he needed to know if he was going to be able to do his job and keep the city and its inhabitants safe. And finally there was someone who might be able to give him the answers he so desperately needed standing right in front of them. But he did recognize the wisdom of Sheppard's words. He nodded unhappily and allowed himself to be moved back.

"Very wise, Major," the man sitting at the desk, Garon, nodded in approval. "You shouldn't trust me because you think I'm an Ancient. Just as I'm not going to simply trust that you have the best interests of the city at heart because you have the gene that allows you to operate her systems. How do I know that you won't use the resources of this city for nefarious purposes?"

The three of them exchanged unhappy glances.

"We can only give you our word on that," Elizabeth replied, the lines of her mouth downturned in an unhappy frown, knowing that it wasn't what the man was looking for.

"Ah, yes, your word." He steepled his fingers and regarded them steadily. "Since I don't know you at all, that would be worth nothing to me."

"Oh, please," Rodney said, his impatience bubbling to the surface, "you were just playing mind games with me, I'd wager my coffee ration you were doing the same with Sheppard and Elizabeth. You knew things about me that you could only know if you were able to read my mind. So you must know something about us." He lifted his chin deliberating challenging the man in the chair.

Garon laughed. "Oh, very good, Doctor. And yes, I can, to a certain extent, read your minds. But there is knowing things about a person and then there is knowing things about a person."

"Oh, now that doesn't even make sense," Rodney snapped

Elizabeth touched his arm, trying to advise caution, but Sheppard nodded his support of Rodney.

Garon smiled at them, "What a person thinks they'll do in the privacy of their own thoughts and what they'll do when actually confronted with a situation are very different."

"Well, we don't know you either," Sheppard pointed out. "We can't read your mind, so we only have your word that you're an Ancient here to protect the city."

Garon nodded, as if in agreement. "This city was my home," he told them. "I loved this city. I was chosen as her Guardian because I loved it so much. When my people discovered the secrets of ascension I alone returned here to guard her and keep her safe. I have stayed here through ten thousand lonely years to protect her from those who would use her secrets in ways we would not approve. I have the power to send you back to where you came from…"

Then they were standing on a high mountain, on Earth Rodney suspected. The air around them was crisp and clean and the Earth was spread out at their feet.

"I can give you power and knowledge beyond imagining…"

The people's of Earth were on the mountain below them, kneeling to them, worshipping them. Rodney could feel the secrets of the universe nudging at him like his cat used to when it was time to feed her. All he had to do was say yes to Garon.

"I can give you this if you desire it."

Rodney shivered. He wanted that power. He could use it to keep Atlantis and Earth safe from the Wraith, from the Goa'uld, from whatever enemy might threaten humanity. He wanted to reach out and take Garon's hand, promise him whatever he wanted in order to have it.

"And what is the price you ask for this… gift?" Elizabeth asked bringing Rodney back to the office where they stood once again.

"It's a small thing," Garon said. "I have been ascended for so long, it is a lonely existence. While I sit before you in a corporeal form, it is not actually what I am. This," he swept a hand down his body, "is just a projection that you can understand. But I long above all things to be human again, to feel the touch of another hand, to know the things a human feels. If you give me a body that I can use, then I will give you all that you this city and all that you desire."

It was all so neat and simple that it took Rodney a moment to understand what Garon was asking. "You want a body?" he asked, needing to articulate it. "You want one of us to give you their body? For how long?"

Garon's smile was greedy. "Is it so much to ask? For this city, for all the secrets you have ever wanted to know, to have the ability to defeat your enemies and to usher in a new age of peace and prosperity in two galaxies? You would be worshipped as gods."

"How long?" Sheppard repeated Rodney's question.

"Forever," Garon said simply.

Rodney didn't even hesitate. He might be sacrificing himself, but this way he could ensure the safety of humankind forever, wasn't that worth a life? "You can have me," he said.

"No, Rodney," Sheppard stepped around him and faced him. "They need you. I don't care what he says he can do, the people here and at home need you and your brain."

Rodney started to argue – it was his life and he could offer it if he wanted, but Sheppard had already turned back to Garon.

"I offer myself. I'm just a soldier and if you're offering peace then I won't have a job anymore anyway."

"No, John," Elizabeth stepped forward to stand with both of them. "I'm the leader here. If anyone is going to offer themself, it should be me."

Garon laughed, it was a cold sound, echoing around the room, "Oh, aren't you all so self-sacrificing? And the offers are tempting. Oh, yes. You see, the thing is, I don't want one of you. I want this one."

Radek Zelenka appeared standing off to one side. He was frozen like a projection of himself, one hand flung out, his eyes looking down at whatever was on the table in front of him. He was in the ridiculous outfit that he'd put together for the party.

"I… what? No!" burst forth from Rodney. "I'm so much better than him. How can you want him? Look at him, he's all… Czecky and… Just no." Rodney crossed his arms and glared at Garon.

Elizabeth glanced over at Sheppard and he nodded. They were all in agreement. "I'm afraid we're going to have to go with Rodney on this one," she said firmly. "Any one of us would be willing to give up our lives to you for the chance at what you offer and that's our choice, but we will not give you the life of another."

"Why don't you let us ask him?" Sheppard said. "I'm sure that if we explained what you were offering…"

"No," Garon stood. "The three of you are in charge here. You'll make the decisions every day of who will live and who will die and it is for you to choose. Is it so much to ask, one man's life in exchange for everything you've ever wanted. Now, your answer. Will you give me this man's life?"

Elizabeth flinched at that but she stood firm, Rodney and Sheppard to either side of her. "No, we won't. We need what you offer. Humankind has so many enemies, but we cannot give you Radek. We won't give you Radek."

"Then I will destroy you all." Garon grew before them, becoming brighter and brighter until they couldn't stand to look at him he was burning their eyes.

The city began to shake and squeal. Pieces fell around them and the three of them clutched at one another as the floor began to ripple beneath their feet.

"Is it worth it?" Garon's voice rose above the din of the city destroying itself. "If you are all going to die anyway, why won't you give me this one man?"

"No," Rodney shouted to be heard. "Go ahead and destroy us, but you can't have him."

"Do you all say this?"

"Yes," was Sheppard's answer, quiet though it might have been, it was still definite.

Everything went silent then. The three of them held onto each other, unable to trust that they were still alive. The city was still intact around them, peacefully serene as always. Garon stood in front of them, glowing softly.

"It was my duty to ascertain that you were worthy of this, my city." He smiled and this time it was full of love. "You have passed."

They watched in awe as he turned into a glowing ball of light that wrapped around them for a moment before it floated toward the ceiling. It pulsed brighter before it disappeared from their sight.

* * *

John blinked at the painful pulse of light, his eyes tearing up. He scrubbed at them. When he opened his eyes again Garon was gone and he was back in the mess hall, standing at the food table munching on a cookie. The Athosians had arrived and the party was in full swing. 

Across the hall he could see Radek Zelenka sitting at his table. One of the Athosians was sitting with him. He had his cards spread out in front of them and he was earnestly trying to tell the Athosian their fortune.

He saw both Rodney and Elizabeth watching Zelenka from where they stood. They exchanged glances and Rodney shrugged. He didn't know what had happened any more than any of them did. They'd meet later and try to figure it all out, but in the meantime, there was a party going on, and John thought they deserved a little celebration. After all they'd just passed a test.

Overhead, 'The Monster Mash' was playing again. John went to hunt down Jinto. He'd promised to explain just exactly what Halloween was and why they bobbed for apples.

_Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band  
And my monster mash is the hit of the land  
For you, the living, this mash was meant too  
When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you _

_Then you can mash  
Then you can monster mash  
The monster mash  
And do my graveyard smash  
Then you can mash  
You'll catch on in a flash  
Then you can mash  
Then you can monster mash_

* * *

A/N: With thanks to my betas chocolatephysicist and bessthebard. My story is better because of their comments and suggestions. Any mistakes remaining are my own.  
This was written for the Halloween challenge. Either I'm a little bit late for this Halloween or I'm really, really early for next Halloween! 

Disclaimer: Atlantis and the characters don't belong to me (Okay, maybe Garon), but that's okay as long as I can take them out and play with them from time to time.  
Words of the Monster Mash written by Bobby "Boris" Pickett. It doesn't belong to me either.


End file.
